Commander Shark
Shark is a male SeaWing, the brother of Queen Coral, and therefore, a prince of the Kingdom of the Sea. His daughter, Moray, would be a possible heir for the throne, if none of the queen's daughters could. He is seemingly very conniving and untrustworthy and has a fierce temper. Shark is also the main commander of the armies of the Sea Kingdom and in charge of military in the SeaWing Council. Appearance Shark has scales a green so dull it is almost grey, like stone where moss has been scraped away . He has tiny bone-pale unblinking eyes under a knobbly protruding forehead, likely the source of his name . His horns twist strangely toward each other , and he has no battle scars. Biography ''The Lost Heir Shark stopped Riptide and the Dragonets as they approached the SeaWing Summer Palace. He confirmed that Tsunami was Queen Coral's daughter from the bio-luminescent starburst patterns on the underside of her wings that are shared exclusively in the Royal Family. He allowed them through, however, not before trying to have the rest of the Dragonets of Destiny killed for security purposes. Tsunami yelled at him to let them through and states that she is the lost SeaWing princess. When they entered the Summer Palace, Queen Coral put all the Dragonets except Tsunami in Blister's cave and shows Tsunami around while Shark makes a gesture with his index talon saying, "Not yet. We'll finish it later". With the threat of having a MudWing in their palace, he ordered Clay to be chained to the wall. This caused Clay, along with the others, to almost drown. Glory and Sunny didn't want to leave Clay and they were about to drown. Starflight also stayed with them, but maybe just to make sure that Sunny was okay. Tsunami suspected Shark of trying to attack her in the underwater tunnels leading to the palace. She also thought he was the one who smashed Queen Coral's eggs. However, Shark wasn't the one responsible for either attack, though he did grant permission for Tortoise to leave her post at the Royal Hatchery to eat an octopus, unknowingly letting one of the eggs inside the hatchery to be demolished. Because Shark ordered Clay to be chained to the floor, he would have been responsible for the deaths of the dragonets if they had drowned in the storm. For this and disobeying her orders (as well as Tsunami's dramatic reveal of what he had done), Queen Coral has him imprisoned in her underwater dungeon with Tsunami's approval, along with another dragon named Lagoon. He was later released either before or during an attack on the Summer Palace by Burn's forces, mostly SkyWings, and led the defense. Afterwards, he fled to the Deep Palace with the rest of the surviving SeaWings. Talons of Power'' Anemone says she thought about turning him pink and making all his teeth fall out. Turtle also remembers him in the flashback. He was on the beach, pacing and glowering at everyone. Personality Shark is generally assumed to have military-like aspects, expects being obeyed immediately, and is said to be quite vicious. Tsunami describes him as "creepy." He is shown to be a practical thinker. He suggested at one point that a son should inherit the throne if there are no daughters born to a queen. He tends to be very suspicious, as shown when he ordered the dragonets to be killed on the chance that they might be a threat and that MudWings, one of their enemies, were joining them. But in the end Shark is loyal to Coral, and has shown no actions hinting towards overthrowing his sister. Shark is very fish-like because he is said to never blink. Family Tree Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SharkTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Seadump.png|Art by Hawky Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.02 PM.png CommandersharkGer.png|The German book's depiction of a SeaWing- colored by Heron the MudWing Pencilsharky.jpg|The lighting made the colors look different....drat! I spent weeks looking for a Gray green pencil crayon! Shark.png SeaWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend IMG_20160131_222413_hdr_kindlephoto-154790971.jpg|Commander Shark AWESOMESHARKAWWWWW.PNG|By Sahel Drawing.png|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing not_yet_by_realtense-daf8tvj.jpg|not yet by RealTense SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Caribbean_reef_shark.jpg|A real shark References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists